The Symmetrical king and his queen? A soul eater oneshot
by JemmamoticRose
Summary: Akemi is a duel weapons mister, who admittedly loves symmetry. One day she finally gets to go to school to become the best but the thing is she is already a god of death. She doesn't need to go to the school yet she just wants to. No one really knows why.


Notes: Main character a mister/shinigami(God of death) Akemi (Meaning beautiful sunrise) Akemi: Long black hair and silver eyes. She wears symmetrical black and white leather jacket, with a t-shirt and jeans, with converse like shoes. So, that she is symmetrical with her weapons. She has two weapons named: Bishamon (Gender: Boy. meaning god of war) and Ebisu (Gender: Boy. meaning god of labor and luck) The weapons are brothers(Twins.) They are both scythes. Bishamon nickname B: Black hair and blue eyes. sorta tan. He tends to wear black leather jackets, jeans, t-shirts, and blue converse type shoes. Ebisu nickname Isu: Black hair and green eyes. sorta tan like his brother. he tends to wear black leather jackets, jeans, t-shirts, and green converse type shoes. The two brothers are identical twins. It's difficult to tell the boys apart. Akemi can tell them apart without and difficulty. She loves how her dual scythes are perfectly symmetrical. Yup, that's right she loves symmetry.

Chapter 1

Well, let's get the introduction out of the way. I am Akemi, I'm a mister who is already a shinigami or death god whatever you prefer I guess. My dual scythes call me Sunrise or Sun because well that's what my name means, well it means beautiful sunrise. Oh, another thing you should know before my day of school starts. Mess with symmetry I will punch you. My death scythes are twins. I chose them so I can be symmetrical. Well, I better get my scythes up.

"WAKE UP OR NO PANCAKES!" I called while in the kitchen. A second or two later I find Bishamon, B for short standing next to me waiting for the eight pancakes I normally give. Next to him I see Ebisu or Isu for short already dressed and waiting like his brother.

"Hey, dude's glad to see you're awake early," I said calmly giving them both pancakes. "We got up early to watch the sunrise," They said at the same time. I love when they do that. So Symmetrical. "So you guys watched me? I'm joking I know what you guys mean." They giggled a little bit at my little joke.

After breakfast, we walked to school. When the school came into view it was perfectly symmetrical. "Oh god… We're going to die... " B whispered to Isu. "I can hear you… But, but, but… It's so beautiful." I wasn't paying attention just staring at the beautiful architecture. I saw a dude with blue spiky hair on one of the spike pillars…. It was okay with me until… He broke it….

My death scythes are currently holding me back from smashing the blue haired boys face in… After a couple seconds a boy with black hair with sanzu lines in it. Wow for the first time I'm not bothered by someone being asymmetrical… He must be really powerful. Amazing. My weapons saw I was calm they let go. "Akemi? Are you okay?" I nodded fixing my jacket that had fallen slightly crooked. "He has sanzu lines in his hair…" I said quietly. They look up at the person I'm talking about. "Y-you're not bothered by him being asymmetrical?" I look back at them. "What are you talking about? He's perfectly symmetrical." They looked at each other then back at me. "Okay then… Let's introduce ourselves." They said at the same time. "O-okay." I walked up the rest of the stairs.

I look back to see my weapons are still next to me. Good, I'm just a little nervous. I saw two people approach me they looked a bit like sisters. "Hi you must be new here, we're weapons. right now our meister is trying to kill one of our friends. umm, I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty and that's our meister." A couple seconds later the boy with sanzu lines came up to us.

What I didn't realize was I was sorta staring at the boy with sanzu lines. Seeing him up close he had a very symmetrical haircut, symmetrical everything even to the rings on his fingers. Wow. "Akimi staring at people is rude," B whispered into my ear causing me to elbow him in the gut. "Ow, thanks, Akim," He muttered while Edisu laughed. "So you guys are twins?" Liz asked. "Yup. Identical." B said. "The only difference is our eyes." Edisu smiled at them. "So which one is which?" Patty asked. "Well I'm Ebisu, I'm the twin with the green eyes. My brother Bishamon is the twin with the blue eyes." Ebisu answered with a smile. "It's nice to meet you I'm Kidd, these two are my weapons, Liz, and Patty." Well, I guess It's time to introduce myself. "Hello I'm Akimi, the twins are my dual scythes."

"No way! You have dual weapons! Thats so cool." Patty said with a huge child-like grin plastered on her face. "Is it? I thought dual weapons were fairly common." I said with a small smile. "Well dual weapons are fairly common but dual scythes aren't so, I'm fairly intrigued at how well you fight. Do you want to practice later?" Kidd asked with a small smile on his face. I look over at the twins "You guys up for it?" I ask smiling at them. "Yeah, we could use the practice," They said at the same time as usual. "Okay, then we're in," I said smiling at him.

After a long day of the usual boring classes. I already know it all, I am a shinigami after all. I didn't have to take any classes but I felt it was necessary. But enough of that now it's time to meet Kidd.

My weapons and I finally caught up with Kidd. "Hello, Kidd, Ready to practice?" B and Isu asked from behind me. Kidd turned and looked amazed out the twins symmetry.

"Hello, Akimi, Isu, and B. I heard that you're a shinigami. How were you able to become one so early on?" Kidd asked.

"Well, I started training when I was about five years old. I was the only one in my family who was a weapons mister. I learned that my two best friends Isu, and B were weapons. Duel weapons. And since they were my best friends our souls had no problem matching each other's wavelength. From then on we have been partners."

"That's interesting, I became one at a young age as well. But the only thing is that I was born a shinigami because my father is. That didn't mean I didn't work for it. I worked very hard."

"So shall we?" I asked.

Kidd smirked at me. "We shall."

( one intense fighting scene later )

"I was so close to beating you!" I pout

"Yes, you were, to tell you the truth that was the closest someone was to beat me. That was amazing." I could see that Kidd was blushing a bit.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask shyly.

"Well, are you new death city?" Kidd asked

"Sadly, yes." I blush a deep red.

"If you want I can show you around," he said.

I look over at my scythes with pleading eyes, they both sigh and nod their heads.


End file.
